What You Can Not See
by RobinsReckoning
Summary: There are many things that are expected of the Boy Wonder. Amazing fighting ability, peak human strength, speed and stamina, and death deifying acrobatics. Seeing the dead is not one of them. But that's just another thing the team doesn't know about their bird.


"And they were never seen again. Some say they still roam this very cave," Wally finished, a satisfied grin on his face as the Martian shivered, hugging Superboy's side. Almost everyone was creeped out by the story, even Kaldur. But Robin just frowned at him.

"Seriously Rob, not even a little scared?" Wally said, nudging his best friend with his elbow.

"No, your story was stupid," he grumbled.

"Well I was terrified. I never, ever want to meet a ghost!" M'gann said.

"I second that," Artemis piped. This seemed to cause Robin's frown to deepen.

"I bet they've never even seen a ghost, let alone talked to one," he muttered, too low for anyone but Superboy to hear, but he wasn't paying attention. He was more focused on the Martian who had buried herself deep into his side. Robin stood up, walking to his room.

"Where you going? We're not done yet! You promised you'd stay for all the ghost stories!" Wally shouted after him.

"Your idea of a ghost story is different to mine. I'm going to bed."

* * *

It was very late at night. Or possibly, very early in the morning. Either way, the team did not appreciate being woken up. Artemis was the first to get up and investigate the noise. She walked quietly down the hall, passing the bedrooms of her teammates. She stopped at the one door she had never seen the inside of. Robin's room. Hushed laughter came from the room, and then a babble of some foreign language that Artemis couldn't translate. A few seconds of silence followed, and then the babble started up again. '_What is he doing in there?_' She thought. She felt a gush of wind and suddenly Wally was by her side.

"What's wrong with Rob?" he asked, not even trying to keep his voice down.

"Shhh! I have no idea. Should we go in?" she whispered. By this point, the rest of the team had appeared, all clad in their night attire.

"Rob would get hell mad at us-" hysterical laughter from the room in question cut him off. That much laughter, when not in the form of a controlled cackle, was rarely a good sign in this line of work.

"No no no, stop! I beg you, st-top!" A muffled yell came out. That decided for the team.

Conner's foot shattered the door, and the team barred in, ready to fight. What they didn't expect was to see the Boy Wonder, in nothing but boxers, sitting in a tangle of sheets on the floor. Baby blue eyes were wide with excitement, a large but natural looking grin plastered on his face. He stared at seemingly nothing, before glancing at the team.

"What are you doing…" he trailed off, looking back at the empty space beside him."Je ne m'attendais pas à venir en! Merci de ne pas y aller, ils partiront bientôt! _I didn't expect them to come in! Please don't go, they will leave soon!_"The excitement left his eyes, and he turned to the team with anger. "You see what you've done now? Get out! Get out now!" He stood, leaving his little nest to stand in front of them. "There's a lock for a reason! What the heck are you doing in here?!" He all but growled at them.

"We thought you were in trouble dude," Wally started.

"Well I wasn't, so you guys can just get out!" He was pissed. Very, very pissed.

"Robin, we were worried," Kaldur tried.

"I thought I told you to get out!" He snapped. He pushed against the chest of their leader, the shock causing him to stumble back a step. The team slowly started to walk out, only Wally remaining behind.

"Who were you talking to?" Robin looked back at the empty space. After pausing slightly, he nodded a fraction and turned back to Wally.

"Just a friend."

* * *

The team went down stairs to see a sight almost as weird as last nights; Robin, in the kitchen, cooking and talking to himself again. On the bench were piles of pancakes, bacon, toast,and eggs both fried and scrambled. He was pulling out a tray of hash browns from the oven when he saw the team.

"What's all this?" Artemis asked, studying the food. If this was some elaborate prank...

"An apology. Al- um, I realised I was a bit harsh on you guys last night. So I made breakfast."

"Apology accepted!" Wally yelped, practically diving into the food. The rest of of the team slowly joined him. Robin was being unusually quiet, except for a few foreign words muttered under his breath. Wally was the first to ask about it.

"Dude, you're being hell quiet. Are you okay?" Dick looked up from his food.

"Fine, the story just got to me, that's all," he said with a wave of his hand. M'gann's eyes widened.

"Did that story scare you Robin?! I knew we shouldn't have told them to you, you're so young..." She came over and wrapped the Boy Wonder in a bone crushing hug. He easily wiggled out of it.

"Miss M, I'm fine. Those stories don't scare me..."

"But you just said-"

"I said they got to me. I don't like ghost stories, because they're lies. Ghosts aren't really like that..."

"How would you know what ghosts are like?" Conner asked. Robin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't like to talk about it, okay? Can you just drop it?" The rest of the team seemed to back off, but not Wally. He knew his friend too well.

"No. Robin, you've been acting strange. What's wrong?"

"Can you just leave me alone?!" He paused, turning his head slightly to view something behind them. "Vous êtes tout aussi mauvais! _You're just as bad!_" He grumbled.

"See what I mean?! You keep talking to people who aren't there!" Wally exclaimed.

"Just because you can't see her doesn't mean she's not there!" Robin's eyes widened at what he said and his hand slapped over his mouth.

"There's someone else here?" Artemis yelled, looking around blindly. M'gann put a finger to her temple, eyes glowing. She frowned.

"There's no one there Robin." The boy just shook his head.

"Look though my eyes," he whispered. And so she did. And she could see the girl. She was very young, maybe eight or nine, with blonde hair braided tightly with colourful ribbons. She looked at the team, cocking her head slightly.

"Can they see me now?" The voice rang through her head, but her lips didn't match it.

"Since you're seeing this through my eyes and ears, you can understand it because I can." The boy explained, then turned to the young girl. "And only she can."

"I'll link up the other guys." She paused for a second, and then it was obvious that they could see her.

"Ahh! Ghost!" Wally yelped, jumping so Robin was in between him and the young girl. She giggled, then walked up to peer around Robin to view Wally.

"This is the fast one, yes?" She said, her mouth throwing off the team completely. Robin replied yes, but he mouthed 'oui'. Robin felt their confusion, and explained.

"This is Alice. She's eight, a French tourist who died because she slipped on the snow during winter three years ago and hit her head. Her body was never found." He looked down sadly, but the girl smiled.

"It is okay though, because Robin will help me find it then give me a proper burial so I may move on." She walked up to Miss Martian. "You are the one who makes the cookies. My mother used to make cookies for me. I wonder if she still does. You can see inside peoples heads, can't you?"

M'gann nodded. "Yes. Did Robin tell you about us?"

"Yes. He also said he was confused about why you guys thought ghosts were scary when you had never meet any. I said he should tell them the truth but he didn't want to. Can you find out why for me?" M'gann look at Robin, cocking her head slightly, who sighed.

"It's not normal for people my age to still be seeing ghosts, or to even remember being able to see them." He crouched down in front of Alice. "I have finished my meal and answered your question, so it is time to go." The young girl nodded.

* * *

She insisted in been laid to rest at the foot of the mountain, her body wrapped in blankets and buried six feet under. Her ghost had not gone yet, so Robin was now saying a few words to the girl siting cross legged on her own grave.

"Alice était une très belle et gentille fille hearted, qui sera beaucoup manqué par sa famille et ses amis. Je ne l'ai connu pendant quelques heures, mais c'était comme si toute une vie. Repose en paix."  
_Alice was a very beautiful and kind hearted girl, who will be missed dearly by her family and friends. I may have only known her for a few hours, but it felt like a lifetime. Rest in peace._

The girl slowly faded out, a smile on her face as she waved good bye. "Je vais mettre dans un bon mot pour vous!" _I'll put in a good word for you_, she said, causing Robin to chuckle. When the girl had gone, he looked to the sky.  
"Le ciel a gagné un autre ange…" he mutter.  
_Heaven has gained another angel._

* * *

"So... You see ghosts... Um, how long have you been able to so that for?" Artemis was the first to ask, but Robin knew the question was on everyone's minds.

"It's not uncommon. A lot of young children see ghosts. I guess they're more open minded to the idea. I'm one of the few kids that didn't grow out of it. I don't really talk about this much because this is the sort of reaction I get. I'm still pretty young you know." Robin gave them a lopsided smile.

"I still can't believe that you can friggin see ghosts!" Wally shouted. Robin's eyes widened, and he stared off behind Wally.

"Wally, don't move," he said, slowly getting up and walking towards him.

"What? What?! Is there a ghost? OMG it's a ghost Robin help me tell it not to hurt me I'm too young to die!" He panicked, nearly vibrating on the spot.  
"Wally, shut up and stay still for a moment." By this point the whole room was scared, looking for something they couldn't see. Robin walked right up to Wally, looked over his shoulder. Wally dared look over his shoulder, seeing nothing, turned back to Robin.

Who was suddenly right in his face.

And whispered 'boo'.

Wally let out an extremely manly (not) scream, running off. Artemis jumped and M'gann let out a squeal, but soon enough they were all laughing.

"Well," Robin said in between fits of laughter, "that's not going to get old fast."

* * *

**Yay random one shot. Please review :)**

Story behind this (ie mini story author note)

so my family thought it'd be funny to watch old home videos (yes, we dragged out the old VCR to watch them) and I was reminded of how both my younger brother and I (as well as other members of my family) had seen ghosts when we were younger. So this happened. Haha I don't remember much about it, but enough to believe in them. one case, my brother wouldn't sleep because he was talking to a ghost all night, so during the day when he was at school mum went into his empty bedroom and said, "I'm sorry but my son needs to sleep so could you please leave him alone." And my brother was upset the next night because the ghost didn't come. So this is why I believe in ghosts (and friendly ones at that), and you can't change my mind, so if you're going to post stuff like that in a review I'm going to ignore it (I respect your belief, but don't insult mine).

**Anyway, happy *insert event here***


End file.
